In the creation of bouquets, corsages and other floral arrangements, it is customary to fill in the voids between the individual flowers or other portions of the arrangements with small pieces or sheets of gossamer or netlike, flexible or pliable, very thin, fine mesh fabric or gauze, known in the trade as "tulle, " of fluffy butterfly shape which are gathered transversely at their medial portions, which are known as "puffs," and which usually are either rectangular or square, such as 5 .times. 5 inches or 3 .times. 6 inches, having about 225 interstices per square inch and being cut from rolls of such fabric or tulle. Heretofore, the fabric or tulle piece or sheet of each floral puff has been manually gathered transversely at its medial portion between the thumb and index or second finger of one hand and attached to a flexible wire of suitable length, such as 9 inches, and extremely small gauge, such as No. 30-26-24, by manual bending or looping of one end portion of the wire around said gathered medial portion of said fabric or tulle sheet. Then, the looped end portion of the fine wire is manually twisted upon itself so as to secure the piece or sheet of fabric or tulle of fluffy butterfly shape to said wire. Since relatively numerous puffs may be required in making floral arrangements, an appreciable expense in involved in the forming of said puffs. Due to the flimsiness and fluffiness of the gathered fabric sheet as well as the length and fineness of the wire, packaging, storing or other accumulation of completed floral puffs is impractical. Accordingly, it is most desirable and more efficacious to form floral puffs at the time of creating each bouquet or other floral arrangement.